Flights to Japan and Back to Home
by MichaelCross
Summary: Takes place during space after 'A Side Story' and during last portion of Chap 6 for 'Honeymoon'.


Flights to Japan and Back to Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: This story follows during the time after 'A Side Story' and the last portion of Chapter 6 of 'Honeymoon'. It'll start with the Garfunkles, the Autobots, Lennox, Michelle and Alison speaking their minds on another flight in both directions. Later, Mei and Tony will proceed on with their lives and Daniel gets a visit from our 'favorite' XO. Along with some good advice. You better get ready!

(Before the Battle)

As the Garfunkle siblings and Richard Reese go with their cars toward La Guardia Airport, Cynthia Garfunkle-Reese smiles over at her husband and chuckles. Curious, Richard looks over at his bride.

"What is it, Cyn?"

"I was just thinking this would be a good time for us to take a trip." Looking around, she softly adds, "Never thought it'd start like this, though." Richard ponders it before chuckling lightly himself.

"Yeah, but I can't but wonder where 'Shadow Runner's taking us, though."

"Why don't you try asking, honey?" Cynthia can't help but burst out with a mirth-filled giggle. "Of course, it's not like you'd get an answer anyway." Next thing they know, they arrive at the airport and go right for a pair of large transport planes. The other vehicles following suit right behind them. "What kind of planes are those, Richard?"

"I'm not sure, Cynthia. they look like C-130s, but they seem to be bigger than your standard Hercules. Plus, C-130s use the classic propellers, not jet turbine engines."

As the Camaro pulls up the plane's ramp, Richard and Cynthia can see a man wearing fatigues with an unfamiliar emblem or patch on his left shoulder. As the man waves the car up and holds his fist up, the car stops dead on. With the other vehicles following suit. However, Cynthia soon notices something amiss.

"Richard, if my brothers are coming along, there's no way their cars can fit in here." Once she's finished speaking, the couple can feel the floor rising underneath 'Shadow Runner's wheels. "Then again, I could be wrong, Richard."

"Yeah." Watching as the front end in front of them sinks, Richard looks out the window and soon sees a linking system he's quite familiar with. "This kind of plane must have been configured like a double-decker would be, Cynthia."

"How can you tell, love?"

"See those hooks and how they're curved?" At her nod, he goes on. "That's the latching system that's normally used for elevator platforms on aircraft carriers." When he sees another man wearing fatigues similar to the ones he'd seen earlier, he rolls down his window. "Now to see if I can get some answers."

Before he can get the man's attention, the man comes up to him. "Sir, is there a problem?"

"Not as such, but I'd like to know something."

"Okay, go ahead, sir."

"Where are we going?"

"Japan." As the man turns to his right, Richard can see the emblem clearly, yet it puzzles him even more. "Are they all loaded?" In reply, a female voice calls back out to the man.

"Yes, Sergeant! Just got the NYSP Countach in here and it fits like a glove with the others!"

Nodding, the man calls back down, "Good, Corporal! Seal up the back door so we can get underway! Ansuz, the Commander and Lieutenant Commander with the West Pacific Fleet want these vehicles in Japan ASAP! Their passengers just happen to be along for the ride!"

"Yes, Sergeant!" the man nods before turning back toward Richard and gives him a grin.

"Ever been to Japan, folks?" At their headshakes of 'no', he grins even wider and says, "Then this is your best chance for it, folks. Enjoy your flight." Before Richard can ask the man about his emblem, he walks toward a door and disappears into the doorway.

"Strange, and I never got to ask him about his emblem."

"What was on it, Richard?"

"The globe, wings and a sword on it. Along with the word 'MITHRIL'. Any idea what it could be?"

"No clue, Richard." Suddenly gasping, she adds, "We don't even have our passports. We could be arrested for unauthorized entry into an allied nation." As she watches the rear door close, she dismally asks, "What if 'MITHRIL' is a cult of some kind?"

"No. Cults don't have such good manners or impressive equipment. Besides, I don't think cultists would choose to name themselves after a mythical alloy that's unbreakable and ideal for protection."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

Down on the lower level, NYSP Trooper Michelle Hubertson is groggily opening her eyes, finding herself unable to sleep inside her unit and friend. "Where are we at, Red?"

**"We're inside a plane similar to one of your nation's C-130 aircraft, only this one is set up as a two-level transport with ****four ****jet turbines."**

"I see. How many Autobots are there in here altogether?"

**"I count eight Autobots. Myself included."**

"Wow. That's a good-sized load. So, what are their names?"

**"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe you know, along with Prowl and myself. Then there's Hound, Wheeljack, Tracks, and Smokescreen."**

"Who are the others with?"

**"Hound is with Johnny Garfunkle, Wheeljack is with Bobby Garfunkle, Tracks is with Kevin Garfunkle and Smokescreen is with Richard Reese."**

"Richard's here?" Smiling giddily, Michelle reaches into her pocket and brings out her phone. "I simply gotta call him."

**"Why call him?"**

"Remember that friend I told you about? The Captain on the ESU of the NYPD? That's Richard." Entering his number, she smirks and says, "I've always wanted to do this." Before she can proceed, she can hear a knock on her window. Opening it, she asks, "Yes?"

"Ma'am, once we're airborne, you can make your phone call." Michelle gives the female voice a nod before it moves on.

"I can wait to mess with his mind a little later on. Yeah."

As for the Garfunkle brothers, they're struggling to open their doors and exit the plane before it takes off. But, their efforts prove fruitless as the doors stay solidly locked. Without knowing it, they scream out in unison.

"THIS REALLY SUCKS!"

Back inside 'Shadow Runner' an hour later, once the plane's in the air and en route to Japan, Richard's phone rings.

"You might want to get that, love."

"Right." Bringing it out and answering, he says, "Reese."

_"How's my favorite ESU Captain doing?"_

"Michelle? Where are you? You're coming in quite clearly. It shouldn't be possible with my current location."

_"__As are you. To answer your other question, I could ask you the same thing.__"_

"I'm on a double-decker plane, heading for Japan from La Guardia."

_"Well, golly, son of a nut, so am I."_

"Michelle?" Michelle's laughter comes through loud and clear now amid Cynthia's own giggles. "Cyn?"

"Look beside you, love." When Richard looks over, Cynthia laughs even harder. "Who's your friend, honey?"

"Michelle Hubertson, meet my wife, Cynthia. Cynthia, Michelle."

"Hello, Cynthia. It's nice to meet the one that finally snared my dearest friend."

"It's nice to meet a friend of my husband's." Taking in her uniform, Cynthia adds, "You're State Patrol. While Richard's NYPD."

"Yeah. We were in the same classes in college together and kept our friendship going."

"So, why not take it to…"

"The next level? Nah, he's like a brother to me. He always was there for me when I needed someone to talk to. He'll be there for you when you need him to be."

On another flight, similar to the one from New York, nineteen year old EMT Daniel Simpson can only shake his head as he thinks about how he wound up in this current situation.

Upon joining the Search and Rescue lifesaving crew a month ago, he was assigned to the yellow Hummer H2 that he's currently sitting in. After a routine call involving a rappelling mishap, he was driving back to the station when the Hummer suddenly took control and made a beeline for LAX.

Upon arrival, he saw a blue tractor cab, a black pickup, a yellow and black-striped Camaro and a black-and-white Saleen Mustang. His thoughts at the time?

'Okay. This is a really weird and bad dream. This is not really happening. I'm not at LAX inside a Hummer that literally drives itself. I'm at the station, chilling until I get another call to roll out. Yeah.'

What he heard next changed his opinion, drastically.

**"Ever been to Japan, Daniel?"**

"How do you know my name?"

**"I accessed your file upon your assignment to me. I'm Ratchet."**

"Okay, Ratchet. What do you want with me?" Gulping in horror, he asks, "You're not one of those that sacrifices humans, are you?" He then heard the sound of mirthful chuckling. Chuckling that eased his nerves somewhat, but not quite.

**"No, Daniel. Quite the opposite. I'm like you. A healer."**

"Okay, so why am I here? With you at this point in time, that is."

** "Just a case of happenstance. In which you just happened to be inside me when I got the call to roll out from our leader, Optimus Prime. Of course, you're not the only human here right now."**

"So, I'm here in case there be casualties that are human in what's going on here?"

**"In a nutshell, yes."**

That conversation was an hour and a half ago and Daniel runs his fingers along his head as he mutters, "The Captain ain't gonna believe this. The Lieutenant maybe, but certainly not the Captain." Turning his attention to Ratchet's radio, he asks, "So, why are we going to Japan for? A big rumble of talking vehicles?" Ratchet's laughter has him chuckling lightly himself until he hears Ratchet's reply.

**"Not quite like that, Daniel. More like we're going to Japan to stop a terrorist group from gaining Cybertronian technology."**

"Cybertronian? Is that, like, way out of my understanding?"

**"You could say that, but I'll explain for you. Many light years away from this planet is Cybertron, the home planet to the Autobots and Decepticons."**

"Wait. So, you're a robotic alien lifeform?"

**"Bingo."**

"Forget the Captain not believing this. I'll be lucky if I don't go stark raving bananas first."

**"Your processor shows no sign of imminent crash. If anything, you have years to go before your hard drive ultimately crashes."**

"I don't know if that's reassuring or just another sign of me losing my grip."

**"Grip my steering wheel and I'll tell you for sure."** Nodding hesitantly, Daniel grips the wheel and feels it vibrating. **"You're in no danger of losing your grip, Daniel. If anything, your grip is strong and healthy."** Suddenly, Daniel can't help but burst out laughing. **"Daniel?"**

"Now I know I'm not going nuts! What a relief!" Giving Ratchet a quick rundown, he says, "Here's my rule of thumb. 'If someone takes what you say literally, then you know you're mind's working right! It's the other guys you gotta watch out for!'."

**"I see. So, I'm someone you need to watch out for?"**

"Yeah, but it's all good."

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime and the others are being briefed by one of Ironhide's passengers. **"So, who're we meeting, Mei?"**

"My new Field Commanding Officer. His name's Sousuke Sagara, a Lieutenant in Mithril, the organization I now fight for."

**"What is he like?"**

"His skills are quite excellent. If you're in a jam, you'd definitely want him in your corner. I know I did in Afghanistan when Scorponok attacked my Chodarl."

**"Lennox transmitted us the video from that encounter. Scorponok had no chance against the AS he'd foolishly chosen to attack."**

"Correct, Optimus Prime. Once he went up against Arbalest, Scorponok forfeited his spark. Much like Gates did in Hong Kong." Barricade and the other Autobots can't help but agree with the young woman. She then asks, "Don't you think the others should know?"

**"They'll find out upon arrival. I'm a little too far away to transmit. And the hull of this plane seems to nullify my signals."**

"It must be the ECS. Anything else?"

**"Yes. Is he fluent in English as well?"**

"Yes, he is as he travels to the States or other nations that speak English as the primary language in order to fulfill his duties."

Upon feeling the plane descend several hours later, Daniel wakes up and grins.

"We're in Japan, huh? I can hardly wait to see what happens next!"

**"You seem to be in bright spirits. A far cry from the previous day."**

"What can I say, Ratchet? I can't take things that cause shock so well at first. After a while, it starts feeling like an old leather jacket."

**"Then why become an EMT?"**

"I care about human life too much to ignore when someone's calling for help."

**"As I care about Cybertronian life too much. Be they Autobot or Decepticon."**

"Well then, Ratchet. Looks like this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

(After the Battle)

On the Mithril flight back to New York, Kevin Garfunkle is still processing what he, his siblings and brother-in-law had learned and done in Tokyo. They'd found out about their Father's double life and then viciously shot the kneecaps off the Amalgam goons that charged at them. Intent only on finding out if they knew Simon Garfunkle. Tracks notices Kevin's foul mood and decides to engage in conversation.

**"It's not an easy thing, being in a combat situation. Your Energon gets to pumping furiously and all your instincts tell you to cut and run. But something inside you won't let you. The desire for closure overrides your natural tendencies for self-preservation. Especially if you see a wrong being committed by another party."**

"True. But, did we do the right thing by attacking first?"

**"I believe one ****of your Earth war leaders said this. 'A good offense is a strong defense'. Amalgam was intent on gaining Cybertronian technology. Technology that Earth's not ready for yet. It's barely ready for current technology, let alone the technology that Mithril uses. So much potential and it was being directed toward terror and war by Amalgam."**

"Yeah. But I can't help but wonder if Pop had wanted it like the way he intended or not. I mean, I knew him and yet, I didn't."

As he sits inside Sunstreaker, Stephen Garfunkle gets onto the phone and calls the Garfunkle family mansion. When his Mother picks up, he begins.

"Mother, we're heading home. All of us are alive as are our cars."

_"You're still going on about your cars 'transforming'? Jeez, and I thought Mei Reynolds was nuts. Did you hear what she said to me? About the neighbor's dog crapping in our lawn and making a time bomb?"_ Lisa Garfunkle could then be heard saying, _"No! Bad dog! Oh my god!"_

"Mother, what is it? What's wrong?"

_"Next time you see her, give Mei my apologies. The neighbor's dog is crapping in our lawn and making a time bomb!"_ The call ends unexpectedly and Stephen puts it out of his mind, thinking that grief had finally driven the poor woman nuts.

'I mean, sure, the cars are alive and transform, but she didn't have to say what Mei had. Unless…' Clearing his throat, Stephen begins. "Sunstreaker, we need to talk about your 'droll' prank."

**'Slag! He caught me too easily!'**

Inside Hound, Johnny Garfunkle is pondering what he should do with the share from Simon's will. After finding out what his Father had done, he was torn between rage and guilt. Looking down toward Hound's radio, he asks, "Hound, what would you do if you faced the same situation as I do?"

**"If I was in your shoes, and I mean if, I'd do something positive and meaningful with my life. Not unlike your Father had****, based on his good works in the past. Only you do them full-time. Memorial ****funds for those affected by terrorism, doing your part to stop terrorists cold. Just to name a couple of suggestions off-hand."**

"I see. Did you have any famous landmarks or planetary marks where you guys came from?"

**"Oh yes. Cybertron was beautiful until Megatron started the war that ultimately devastated our planet. Optimus had hoped that sending the Allspark out into the deep reaches of space would stop the Decepticons' bid for dominance."**

"Instead, it just made them desire even more for conquest and rule by the Decepticons' terms."

**"You got it, Johnny."**

As she sits inside Prowl, Cynthia Garfunkle-Reese begins to ponder what to do with her life. Softly gripping the Autobot's steering wheel, she considers how she met Richard and giggles. The sound catches Prowl's attention.

**"Something amiss, Cynthia?"**

"No, Prowl. Just recalling how I met Richard."

**"In a way, I am curious as to how you encountered your bond-mate."**

"Well, it happened one day while I was visiting Ground Zero. I somehow lost my footing and wound up getting tangled up in the safety nets. With my panties on display to every pervert in the city. That was so mortifying at first, I simply wanted to die right then and there. When I heard sirens approaching, I'd resolved to ask the one rescuing me to put a bullet in my head. Next thing I knew, I heard a voice telling me that I'd be all right."

**"Richard?"**

"Yes, but I didn't know who he was until after I saw a rope drop down to right beside me. He kept his demeanor cool and conduct professional. He helped me to get untangled after having me grab onto the rope. Not once did he comment on my underwear even though I'm sure he'd gotten an involuntary glimpse of it. When I was out of danger, he'd removed his helmet and goggles to check me over. That was when I fell in love with Richard." Snickering lightly, she goes on.

"Imagine my surprise when I learned that Richard just happened to be an ESU Captain. So, I told Daddy about him and he apparently thought I was talking about a Captain of industry at Empire State University, not a Captain of the NYPD's elite Emergency Services Unit. Because next thing I knew, he wanted to meet Richard. Both he and Mother."

**"It didn't go well, I take it?"**

"No, it sure didn't, Prowl. Mother was infuriated and Daddy was as well. But, I think he'd accepted Richard's background somewhat, as he smiled at me and told me not to worry about a thing. I think he only wanted me to be happy. But, knowing what I know now, can I truly be happy with having potential blood money?"

**"Here's the way I see it. 'If in doubt, don't accept. Leave nothing to chance'. Besides, you're made of sterner stuff than your Father was."**

"I see, Prowl. Thank you for your inspiring words."

**"Oh? How'd I inspire you?"**

"Ever have a woman driver in uniform?" At Prowl's soft chuckle, Cynthia chuckles as well.

**"You better tell Richard, then. Because I don't think he'll mind having a Patrol Officer as his spouse."**

Sitting inside Sideswipe, Howard Garfunkle is making notes in mind for the next time he goes to the memorial for his Father. Sideswipe notices his mood and decides to try lightening it.

**"Are you really intent on lubricating your Father's stone?"**

"It's on my to-do list, so yes. I am." Grinning now, Howard asks, "Why do you want to know, Sideswipe?"

**"I was just wondering what it would feel like to leak lubricants all over one of those Alastors that Amalgam had back in Japan."** Howard can only guffaw as Sideswipe snickers. **"It's a wonder that Tokyo Police weren't even called with the ruckus going on during the fight."**

"Yeah. I guess Mithril has some pull with some of Japan's inner workings, enabling the operation to proceed without any legal difficulties." Curious, he then says, "I wonder what the money's like in Mithril."

**"From my understanding, the pay's reportedly okay. Especially since your average ground-pounder doesn't pull in the dough like they do."**

"I don't mean just that. I mean, what kind of system do they use?"

**"I believe Lieutenant Sagara's wife said something about Mithril being a group of mercenaries with no national ties." **

"So it's a risky venture, then. You don't know who's hiring you until after you accept the job."

**"Mithril doesn't strike me quite like that. Sure, their way of selecting warriors leave much to be desired, but they've got some good men and excellent equipment.**** Plus Mithril is dedicated to stopping groups like Amalgam and the Sho-Da-Kah.****"**

"So in short, Mithril is an organization that fights on the side of good that occasionally comes across bad apples."

**"Yep. That's the way it strikes me."**

Inside Wheeljack, Bobby Garfunkle and the Cybertronian scientist discuss the technology that Wheeljack had developed. Both failures and successes. With the former being more prevalent.

"So you developed a stealth mechanism for the Autobots' protoforms?"

**"Yep. That I did."** With an amused snort of self-derision, he adds, **"It took me twenty cycles to finally get it working right."**

"How long is that in human terms?"

**"Trust me, Bobby. You don't want to know. By the time I'd finished with one, you weren't even around yet. Nor were the primitive life-forms before you. When I left Cybertron, humanity still wasn't around yet."**

"So, if you were to try building something new, I'd be dust by the time you're done."

**"Yes. If it's hit-or-miss."**

"You must have seen quite a few cool things since you arrived here on Earth."

**"Yes. And you were with me for most of them. For that, I thank you, Bobby."** Bobby can only smile and stretch out.

"You're welcome, Wheeljack."

As he sits inside Smokescreen, Richard Reese thinks about his own family and his family-to-be when Smokescreen chimes in.

**"You okay, Richard?"**

"Yeah, I'm okay, Smokescreen. I was just thinking about my background as a whole and wondering who got the better end of the deal. I mean, for example. I came a blue-collar family with not much to my name. Went to college and earned my Master's in Criminal Justice. After that, I went to the Police Academy and became a standard beat cop."

**"What happened then?"**

"A bunch of camel-jockey brain donors thought it'd be fun to smash airplanes into the world's most important and famous buildings. The Pentagon, World Trade Center and maybe even the White House. The first two were damaged and destroyed. The third target was nowhere near when the passengers of that flight fought back."

**"I see. Where were you when those brain donors attacked?"**

"I was on my Patrol beat just outside the financial district when I heard a loud explosion and felt the ground shake beneath my Unit's wheels. Turning the car around, I saw the first tower spewing smoke when the second one went up. With fire and flames belching out the other side of the impact site. Our radio nets were so packed with calls, I couldn't even call in."

**"That must not have been pretty one bit."**

"No, it sure wasn't. So, ignoring protocols that were impossible to perform at that moment, I rolled Code 3 and started evacuation proceedings. Just in case the flames from the towers or debris started falling. But, some of the people must've read my mind, as they were running away in a panic. Some of them even looked at me like I was nuts. One guy even tried opening my unit's door, intent on getting me out of harm's way. But I had locked the doors before leaving the Precinct and kept on rolling."

**"So how'd you get from beat cop to ESU Captain?"**

"I'm getting to that now. Upon my arrival at the scene, I saw the firetrucks and the ESU's primary truck out there in front of the building and the men were jumping out of it and running into the building behind the firefighters. One of the ESU Officers looked back and saw me going to the ESU truck. He told me to move the trucks, that the buildings may collapse. Of course, not being familiar with the trucks, I felt I'd do more harm than good. But, an order was an order. Especially from a Sergeant. So, once I got the trucks moved, I donned what gear I could find in the truck and rushed in."

**"Sounds to me like you needed your processor and logic circuits examined. And you still do."**

"I was thinking the same thing as I rushed in. 'I must be insane! I'm just a beat cop! Not a fucking hero!' But, I pressed on until I found people coming down the stairwells. I helped them to get out of the building by waving them by. Some I had to help out manually as the smoke had burned their eyes to the point of teary blindness. I made several trips in and out of the building when suddenly I heard the ceiling give way. Rapidly herding what people I could out, I ran out like a coward right behind them. Instead of staying my ground, I ran out like a coward."

**"By Primus! Listen to what you're saying, Richard!**** You were faced with a life or death scenario of your own. You may not realize this, but a lot of good warriors know when it's time to cut and run or stand your ground. Both on your planet and mine. In those difficult circumstances, you were not a coward, Richard. You saved what lives you could and it simply wasn't your spark's time to be extinguished."** Richard gives Smokescreen a nod and chuckles.

"That's what my Captain told me three days later. Only he worded it differently. He said that 'Due to my rash actions that saved the lives of thirty innocent civilians and my own, along with the unfortunate loss of key ESU personnel, he was putting me with the ESU'. My new rank at that particular time? Sergeant. A lowly beat cop to a Sergeant in just under a week."

**"Then how'd you get all the way to Captain?"**

"Well, I'm not really sure myself. All I know is one day after my promotion while I was driving one of the ESU trucks back to the base after a routine call, I saw a man putting a strange item down on the ground near a financial building. Feeling curious, I turned on the lights and pulled alongside him. He turned around and brought a weapon to bear on me. Without thinking twice, I quickly undid the strap on my Glock, drew it and double-tapped him."

**"Double-tapped?"**

"Yeah. I put two 9mm rounds right into his coconut." At Smokescreen's chuckle, Richard goes on. "When I approached the guy, I saw what he'd laid down and was willing to kill me for. He'd set a time bomb. Calling for an EOD unit, I quickly secured the scene, hoping to keep bystanders at bay and out of harm's way. When ESU-1 arrived, it was towing the EOD trailer. Next thing I knew, the bomb was stopped and my former Captain talked with the Chief and decided I'd be Captain of the ESU."

**"Did you try telling them you didn't do that much? That you'd gotten lucky and found a bomb."**

"Yeah, but they really laid it on thickly. So, with that, I became the new Captain of the NYPD's ESU. Some time after that, I responded to a 'woman in distress' call. That's how I met my wife." Smokescreen's chuckling is contagious as Richard starts chuckling as well. "Strange things keep happening to me. Sometimes they're wonderful, sometimes they're not."

**"How would you rate meeting Cynthia?"**

"Definitely wonderful. I love her. Not because she's a rich lady. No, I love her because she's a good person I could spend the rest of my life with. It's what's in the heart that matters. Nothing else."

"What about the sex?"

"Sex is great. Wait." Upon hearing a soft giggle from beside him to the left, Richard sees a seductively smirking Cynthia. "How long were you standing there, Cyn?"

"Oh, just long enough to hear you call yourself a coward when you know full well you were brave in helping what people you could." Upon hearing Richard grunt, Cynthia can't help but feel concerned. "Do you really doubt yourself that much, Richard?"

"I still feel I could have done more, Cyn. Maybe if I'd moved the trucks faster than what I did and not clumsily put what gear I could on, I could have saved more people. Including those that went in ahead of me."

"Oh, Richard." Opening Smokescreen's door, she says, "Step out of the car please, Captain."

'Why is it she's sounding like I used to at one time?' Shrugging as he steps out, he looks into Cynthia's eyes when he's suddenly shocked. Not by a hard slap, but by a soft kiss on his lips and a caress on his cheek. "Cynthia?"

"Listen to me and listen good, Richard Kyle Reese. You are not a coward in any way, shape or form. You are a good man with a good heart that made a judgment call that resulted in the saving of as many innocent lives that you could save. You saved my life when I was dangling down with my panties exposed. You brought me down to Earth when I was flighty and you gave me great joy when you proposed to me."

Kissing him again, she goes on. "When we found out about my Daddy's involvement with Amalgam, you did not judge me at all. Instead, you were my rock and taught me to fight to restore my family's honor. Even if it had been tarnished by his misdeeds. As far as I'm concerned, Daddy deserves no recognition other than a man that was seduced by the promise of power."

"She's got a point there, Richard." When Richard looks up, he sees his brothers-in-law. With Kevin giving the speech. "I mean, yeah sure, you two came from different worlds. But you managed to bridge the gap somehow. Pop saw that, as did Bobby, Johnny and I."

"Kevin's got a good point, Richard." Bobby nods in agreement with Johnny as the latter goes on. "I mean, the way you do your job on duty is kick-ass cool. Just like when we and you were fighting against those Amalgam assholes while off-duty." Richard gives the three a smile as he turns toward Stephen and Howard, wondering if they have anything to add. Sure enough, they do.

"For a flatfoot, you're an okay guy." Howard nods with Stephen's remark as the latter goes on. "But, if you hurt our little sister, not even your shield will save you or your job." Both Cynthia and Richard can only sigh until Stephen yells, "Psyche!"

Howard laughs loudly and hardly as he takes over, "But, seriously, take good care of Cynthia, Richard. And we all look forward to seeing nieces and nephews before too much longer. Thinking of, Kevin, did you get that cute girl's address?"

"I'll never tell. You'll just have to wait and see, Howard."

On board another flight, courtesy of Military Airlift Command, Private Alison Thomas sneezes. The sound catches Brawn's attention, prompting him to scan Alison. However, the young woman quickly notices and scowls.

**'Uh-oh.'**

"Just what do you think you're doing scanning me, Brawn? It's bound to just be allergies. That's all."

**"Sorry, Alison. But**** I have**** concern regarding your sneeze, given the confirmed lack of contagions."**

"If that's the case, someone was probably talking about me." Giggling, she adds, "Of course, I don't really believe in that nonsense." Taking a cursory sniff, she smiles and asks, "See? Just one of those weird things in life."

On board another flight, Mikaela Banes looks over at New York State Trooper Michelle Hubertson. She finds herself curious and asks, "Aren't we going out of your way, Michelle? After all, the Garfunkles and Richard Reese and his wife live there."

Smiling, Michelle replies, "Two reasons why I'm not on the flight with them right now. One, the plane was full by the time my turn to load Red Alert came up. Two, I'm nowhere near ready to go anywhere close to the two brothers Garfunkle. Nah. Once this bird touches down in California, I'm going to drive Red Alert cross-country. I've always wanted to take a cross-country road trip." Shrugging, she adds, "This is my chance to do so. Plus, Red Alert gets great fuel mileage."

The other humans and Autobots onboard the plane can't help but chuckle in amusement as Michelle returns serve. "How about you, Mikaela? You looked like you enjoyed dressing up for Sam."

"Well, yeah. Wait, you heard about that?" Smirking at Michelle, she retorts, "I think those two twins with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe couldn't but watch as you shot your service weapon at those Amalgam assholes."

"Oh believe me. I know they were watching me as they shot their share of Amalgam asses." Grinning back at her, she asks, "How was your first firefight?"

"It was okay. Sam and I could have done without all those Amalgam idiots firing at us." Turning to Lennox, she then asks, "How about you, Captain Lennox? What do you want to do upon your return home?"

"Drive Ironhide home, watch Sarah put Annabelle down for the night, take Sarah out to Ironhide's bed and make love to her until the sun comes up." Upon hearing Mikaela giggling, Lennox grabs Sam and chuckles as he says, "I'll leave you two ladies alone to talk 'girl talk'. Guys, shut off your audio sensors, please. Sam, you're talking with me."

His voice sounding with authority, Optimus Prime replies, **"I agree,**** Captain**** Lennox. Autobots, shut down your auditory processors. ****Captain ****Lennox will let us know when to resume. Either him or Trooper Hubertson."** The rest of the flight is spent in peaceful silence, with the exception of a feminine giggle at sporadic moments.

Upon the Garfunkle family and Richard's arrival in New York at La Guardia, the fleet of Autobots, minus Prowl, head for the Garfunkle mansion. With the brothers intending to prove their sanity and to explain to their Mother what had happened.

Lisa is, for lack of better words, shocked beyond all rational reason when she sees the cars transform and hears them introduce themselves. The biggest shock comes when she hears all about how Kevin had overheard Simon at the study door by accident. The explanation of what he did as Mr Gold and even before then shakes the woman to her core. She seems to take it well.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Minutes later, they hear her screaming and things breaking. When the noises of things breaking stops, Lisa comes in with an aluminum baseball bat and says, "All better now."

When the MAC flight lands in Des Moines, Iowa, Alison gets orders from SECDEF Keller she's to drive Brawn to the nearest base, with Warpath right behind. From there, she'll get further orders.

Upon landing at LAX, Michelle backs Red Alert out of the massive plane and gives the MITHRIL crewmen on board a fond wave of 'good-bye' before driving away, intent on two things before beginning the trip. Get a nice hot shower and a real hot meal as she was hungry. Michelle clearly was not a fan of raw fish. Along with contacting the Commissioner of the New York State Patrol, to let him know she was alright.

As Ratchet pulls out, he sees Ironhide, Bumblebee and Optimus pulling out as well.

'**I'll see you guys later. I'll just lay low until I get word about Daniel's flight home.'**

** 'Understood, Ratchet. Talk to you later.'**

** 'Likewise, Bumblebee. Keep using those processors of yours.'**

** 'Oh, I don't think I'll have any problem on that at all. Especially since Mikaela and Sam are trying to engage me in conversation right now.'**

As Bumblebee drives Sam and Mikaela to the Witwicky home from LAX, he can't help but sense there's a vehicle following him. Checking his rear sensors, he verifies it.

**"Guys, we've got a tail."**

"Who is it, 'Bee?"

**"I don't know, Mikaela. But we should find out before we get to the house, in case it's an attack."**

"Agreed. There's a cut-off road ahead. Let's take it, 'Bee." Mikaela nods in agreement with her boyfriend as he steers Bumblebee onto the cut-off road. Sure enough, the tail follows them. "Okay, soon as we stop, we find out what this guy wants. If he's a spook, we turn him down flat. Whatever he wants, he doesn't get." Bumblebee comes to a stop and the two teens step out, allowing the Autobot to transform.

When the tailing car stops, they see a lone figure sitting inside until the figure steps out. The figure reveals itself to be an impeccably-dressed man with neatly-trimmed facial hair. When the man speaks, it's with a Russian accent.

"Samuel Witwicky and Mikaela Banes?"

Mikaela and Sam both look at each other and find themselves curious about how this man knew their names. Sam then turns back to the man and gives his reply.

"We are, sir. This is our friend, Bumblebee."

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Lieutenant Commander Kalinin, Commander of Tactical unit onboard Mithril submarine Tuatha de Danaan."

"You're with Mithril? Then, why follow us?"

"To ensure you'd see me and attempt to shake me. Instead, you chose to confront me head on. Admirable. Foolish, but admirable."

"Yeah, well, ever since Mission City, I've been feeling a little more confident in myself. And Mikaela's been showing her spirit more often as well."

"Confidence is both excellent quality and devastating attribute, Mr Witwicky. Spirit is also good and bad. You both require honing, especially given why I'm here right now."

Confused, Mikaela asks, "Why's that, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin?"

"I've come to offer you both position on reconstituted ground infantry squad 'Team Ruby'. Are either of you familiar with Yangtze River tunnel incident in China?"

"Yes sir. It was on the news as it happened. It said a specialized unit of terrorist ass-kickers went in, kicked some terrorist ass and left." Sam then blinks and asks, "That was you guys?" Much to his surprise, Kalinin's eyes glint with amusement.

"If you're referring to term, 'Terrorist ass-kickers', answer is yes." Giving both teens and Bumblebee a grave expression, he goes on. "Mithril doesn't do what it does to be recognized. It's only purpose is to do what it can to stop men of evil from getting away with crimes."

"Let's see. We faced off against an evil alien robot that wanted to destroy humanity. Some time later, we went after a terrorist group that wanted to add Cybertronian technology to their own agenda." Shrugging, Sam replies, "Sure. But I have no skills at all."

"I'm in. but I don't have the skills either, sir. Well, aside from engine work."

"True, which is why you'll be sent to training camp out of country. It's not coed facility, however. Miss Banes will be sent to one facility dealing strictly with female rookies while you, Mr Witwicky, go to facility in Beruga."

"I see. But, what'll we tell our folks?"

"Just tell them you've been selected to go out of country for educational purposes. Don't specify type of education, just hedge on enough details to be passable." Giving them a card, he adds, "If they have any questions, have them call number. One of front offices dealing with recruit families will answer as much as possible."

Going toward the car, he remembers something. Before getting back into his car, he turns back around and adds, "Make no mistake. Mithril mercenaries are comprised of good, honorable warriors. However, we came across bad apples in past. At current time, we have no way of knowing until it's too late who's loyal and isn't. Intelligence has so far failed to weed out traitors or those with treacherous intent."

"So, you're taking us at face value and hoping we don't come across the bad apples at the same time."

"Correct, Miss Banes." With that, Kalinin gets back into his car and drives away, leaving the two teens to ponder the curve-ball they'd just been thrown.

As he arrives in the States, Barricade casually exits the transport plane he'd slipped aboard for the return flight. For his intent is clear to him and him alone. Driving to the nearest foundry, he happens upon a crowd of human workers as they leave for the day. Making the call, he goes into the foundry.

The next week, on their flight from Japan back to California, Mei and Tony Reynolds are holding each other closely. With Tony holding his wife tightly and reassuring her and Mei letting her heart mend with all of Tony's heart-filled words. Gently rubbing her middle, Mei gives him a light smile as she leans up to him.

"Thank you, Tony." Without waiting for a reply, she seals her lips to his and the two passionately kiss before falling asleep. For the rest of the flight, they hold each other in slumber.

Five seats back from the couple, Daniel Simpson chuckles softly as he gazes upon a picture of him with Teletha Testarossa, Captain of the Mithril submarine Tuatha de Danaan. The picture had been taken during their date at 'The Grilled Otaku' and it was on the house, considering the atmosphere. When he feels a tap on his shoulder, he snaps out of it, looks and sees a smiling flight attendant.

"Sir, you might want to get some sleep."

"Oh, sorry, ma'am. But I could never really sleep on planes. Inside ground vehicles, yes. Aerial vehicles, afraid not."

"Why's that?"

"Turbulence." Grinning, he shows her the picture of himself with Tessa. "Besides, I'm still a little buzzed over having a girlfriend for the first time."

"Ah. I see. She's pretty." At Daniel's nod of agreement, she then says, "Well, why don't I get you a blanket and pillow that way you'll be ready to fall asleep." Daniel notices her nameplate and nods his surrender.

"Okay, Teri. Thank you." As Teri walks away, Daniel returns his attention to the picture and softly kisses it. "See you in my dreams, Tessa. I hope I don't blow it." Putting it into his pocket, he doesn't even notice his falling asleep.

When she returns with the pillow and blanket for Daniel, Teri can't help but smile warmly at him asleep. 'Whoever you are, you're a very lucky girl. Don't let him get away from you.' Draping the blanket over him and gently lifting his head up to put the pillow underneath his head, she softly murmurs, "If I was a few years younger…"

Upon landing at LAX, Mei, Tony and Daniel reenter the United States thanks to Mithril's contact in the terminal. Upon seeing Lennox dressed in his casual clothes, they walk up to him and smile. With Lennox returning the smile.

"You guys have a good time and flight back?"

"Yes, sir. We had a great time. Danno here had his first date with Tessa and enjoyed himself." Daniel can't help but roll his eyes at the nickname Tony had hung onto him. Returning serve, he addresses Mei.

"When you start getting cravings, ask for the weirdest things possible."

Mei looks at him and flatly retorts, "Define weird, Danno." As Daniel groans, Mei giggles and gives him a good-bye hug. "Hope to see you soon, Daniel."

"You too, Mei. If all goes well, I'm going to need you guys as part of a wedding party." Mei can't help but smile as Tony nods his agreement. "Of course, it's too soon to tell. But, it's looking good so far."

"And only after one date." Lennox chuckles as Daniel leaves the terminal, not wanting to be ribbed any more than what he already was. "Huh. Must've been something I said."

Mei's giggling and Tony's guffawing precede Lennox as the three head out to Ironhide. After putting their bags into the bed, the young couple gets ready for difficulty from the Autobot weapons specialist.

But, Ironhide just sits there, not doing a thing other than being nice. Of course, this freaks Tony out to no end.

"Ironhide being nice. It's a sign. The apocalypse is near!" Mei can't help but laugh as she rolls her eyes at Tony's antics.

**"Consider it as my way of apologizing for my behavior the day you two arrived here."**

Pondering it, Tony calms down and replies, "Cool." As the couple gets into Ironhide, Tony muses, "You know, sooner or later, people are going to start talking if we don't get our own place soon, Mei."

"I agree, Tony. Captain, how difficult would it be for us to find our own place?"

"It shouldn't be too difficult. Sam and Mikaela live just inside Tranquility and houses spring up for sale just about all the time."

"I see. Tony, why don't we see about making a home in Tranquility? It sounds peaceful." As Tony nods, since he likes the idea as well, Lennox cuts in.

"Just because a place sounds it, doesn't mean it will be. Keep that in mind, guys. A lot of weirdness in the world after all." Mei snorts out before erupting into her giggle. With Lennox, Ironhide and Tony right behind her, only in guffaws. With Ironhide's guffaws sounding like loud engine roars. Next thing Lennox knows, he gets a phone call on his phone.

"I bet you know who's calling right now."

Meanwhile, Daniel finds Ratchet waiting for him and grins. "Hello, Ratchet. Been waiting long?"

**"Yes. I'd grown concerned when you stayed behind with Captain Testarossa. Did anything good happen?"**

"Yeah. Had my first date with Tessa." As he starts the Autobot, he adds, "She had a good time, as I did. Hopefully, she'll want to go again." Driving the Autobot along the highway, he grins as he remarks, "Not once did we bring up embarrassing topics."

Twenty minutes later, the Hummer arrives at the station and Daniel can clearly see a black late-model Ford Taurus parked in the visitor's slot. With a form behind the wheel.

'Who can this be?' Parking the Autobot, he steps out and walks toward the car. Only to see the door open and a man steps out. A man wearing glasses, a brown suit and a stony look on his face.

"Daniel Simpson?"

"I am."

"I've come to speak to you regarding the Captain you recently went on a date with."

"Captain? Oh, you mean Tessa?" Fearing the worst, he asks, "What happened? Is she okay, sir?"

"Captain Testarossa is doing fine, Mr Simpson. In fact, ever since she landed at the base, she hasn't tripped once. Like she's been floating on air." Adjusting his glasses lightly, he says, "The change in her is profound. Quite frankly, I don't know whether to be pleased or distressed."

"Well, if she's in a good mood, I'm happy for her, sir." The man gently puts a hand on his shoulder and looks intently at Daniel.

"I'd surmised as much. Which is why I'm addressing your courtship of the young lady that's like a daughter to me." Daniel can't help but gulp at the man's ominous tone. "I'm allowing it, for Captain Testarossa has grown greatly since she first started."

"I see, sir. Thank you, sir." He then feels the man's hand squeeze his shoulder, causing him to wince.

"But, if I find out you do anything to cause her to lose her smile or shed sad tears, I will load you into a torpedo tube with a 500 kilogram warhead and launch your carcass into the cold ocean. Do you understand, son?"

"Yes, sir. I wouldn't dream of doing anything to hurt her, sir." The pressure on his shoulder's relieved, causing Daniel to breathe easier. "Can you pass a message to her for me, sir?"

"Gladly."

"Please tell Tessa I enjoyed our time at 'The Grilled Otaku' and would like to see her here in California sometime."

"I will relay the message to Teletha, Daniel." His eyebrows going up, he adds, "By the way, she asked me to bring you something that may help you in your work." Waving him toward the trunk, he goes on. "Mithril often develops technology that can both hurt and help people at the same time. This technology doesn't really involve hurting them. More like stuns or disorients them. Along with breaking glass in an emergency situation."

"Okay." Watching as the man opens the trunk, Daniel asks, "Who are you, anyway?"

"Commander Richard Mardukas, of Mithril's West Pacific Battle Fleet. I'm the Executive Officer on the Tuatha de Danaan." Bringing out a small case, he says, "Open it when you get home after work. In it, you'll find a note from the Captain, along with your new tool."

"You got it, Commander." Mardukas gives Daniel a nod as he closes the trunk and extends his hand. Accepting the gesture, Daniel says, "It was nice to meet the man that regards Tessa highly."

"It was pleasant to meet the man that Teletha is speaking highly of. She even told me about how you helped her after she ended a life for the first time."

"Well, like I said to her, sir. It was him or us."

"Yes. Teletha said the same thing in her report to Admiral Borda, the head of the Tactical Division."

"How is she holding up, sir?"

"She'll pull through, Mr Simpson." Giving him one last glare, Mardukas adds, "Remember what I said. One sad tear or loss of happiness because of you hurting her, you will be going out of a torpedo tube." Daniel can only nod mutely as Mardukas gets into the Taurus and leaves the station.

As he goes into the station, he's beset by a fellow EMT, though this one's more like a bully.

"What was with the gargoyle, Simpson? He didn't like the way you did your job?"

Grinning up at the blond male, Daniel replies, "No, Andrews. More like he was warning me about hurting my new girlfriend." When Andrews hears the word 'girlfriend', he bursts out laughing.

"You? With a girlfriend? Please! Any dame worth her salt wouldn't want you!" Flexing his arms, Andrews adds, "Not when she can have a prime beefcake like me."

"Well. Tessa's worth her salt, and she wants me. She doesn't even like big, overly-idiotic brain donors. So, shut it, Andrews!" Before Andrews can retort physically, both hear the voice of their Lieutenant.

"Andrews, Simpson, my office! Now!" Turning at the feminine voice, they see a woman with blond hair and a very svelte form. "Didn't you hear me? I said now!"

"Coming, Lieutenant." His composure calm now, Daniel walks toward the Lieutenant and sees her scowling. Speaking softly, he says, "Hello, Stephanie. Sorry I couldn't call at all."

Equally softly, she replies, "Just get in there before I lose my composure and hug you right here and now, little brother." Once Daniel has done so, Stephanie turns toward Andrews and sees him standing there still. "If you don't get over here right now, Andrews, I will write you up for insubordination!"

"Yes, Lieutenant Simpson."

Once are all inside her office, she begins. "Daniel, it's good to see you made it home safely. But, where'd you go to?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." Shrugging, Daniel tells all about what had happened, plus the parts about Mithril and Amalgam. When he's done, she considers what she'd heard.

"So, you were called in for a special assignment in case of an occurrence of human casualties stemming from an intergalactic grudge match? Working in conjunction with a mercenary force that works in secret to stop groups like the others? On top of that, you have a girlfriend that's more or less your age that commands a submarine."

"Yes, ma'am. That's right."

"Bah! Malarkey!" Both turn toward Andrews, getting highly-annoyed as he goes on. "I mean, come on, Lieutenant! Mercenaries on the side of good fighting evil mercenaries, fighting alongside robots that transform from regular vehicles to fighting machines! Complete and utter fantasy! He probably snuck a beer or two without you knowing it, Lieutenant! Don't even try bringing you being his sister into this!"

Stephanie ponders it as she looks outside the window and considers what was said. Shrugging, as she turns around, she remarks, "I believe him, Andrews. His being my brother has no bearing on this at all. At times in our lives, we have to make command decisions. This is my decision. Leave it be, Andrews."

"Yes, ma'am." Exiting the office, he starts mumbling ominously. "The damn bitch is showing favoritism again." Going to the quarters, he hops into a bunk and closes his eyes. "I should be the Lieutenant, not her."

Once he's left the office, Stephanie motions to Daniel for a hug and instantly feels herself wrapped in his arms. "Oh, I missed you, Daniel."

"I missed you too, Stephanie."

"So, you weren't making it up." At his headshake of 'no', she asks, "Who was the guy outside when you pulled up?"

"The Executive Officer on Tessa's submarine, the Tuatha de Danaan."

"Tessa, huh? I'd like to meet her."

"Well, hopefully, you'll get a chance to, Stephanie. But, what are we going to do about Andrews? You know what an obnoxious loudmouth he is."

"Yes, I do all too well, my little brother. Which is why…" Whispering into his ear, Stephanie can hear Daniel snickering wickedly. "Just our little secret, Daniel?"

"Just our little secret, Stephanie." Daniel then gives his older sister a hug again and adds, "I missed you so much, sis."

"I missed you so much too, bro." Looking at the package in his hands, she asks, "What's in there?"

"Good question. I was supposed to open it after my shift ended, but I am too curious to pass this up." Stephanie smiles gleefully as he opens the case. Only both of them gasp upon seeing the shape within. "It looks like a gun."

"Yeah. Oh, look, a card." Bringing it out, she says, "It's from Tessa. She says it's an 'ultrasound gun'. It sends out a burst of high-frequency sound. Ideal for knocking muggers down or breaking windows in emergency situations."

"This would definitely have live-saving uses." Sighing, he adds, "If she had one of these, maybe she could have saved that Amalgam goon's life."

"What happened?" As Daniel tells her what had happened in Japan, Stephanie feels herself sympathizing with Tessa. "Poor girl. How's she handling it?"

"With the support of her colleagues in Mithril, she should be alright."

"Good." Suddenly seeing Daniel grinning, she asks, "What?"

"I learned another method of fishing, but I don't much care for that version of it."

"Why? You like fishing." When he tells her, she's in disbelief. "And you guys got off with only a warning?" At his nod, Stephanie remarks, "I'd like to meet this 'Sousuke' and find out what makes him tick. Grenade fishing, really. Anything else? Preferably about Tessa?"

"Partly. I also know where 'he' is."

"Who's 'he'? Oh, no wait. You don't mean…" At his nod, she scowls and asks, "Where is he?"

"According to Sousuke, the guy's in Prison in Colorado. He's trying to appeal his sentence based on the fact one of his past victims is no longer paralyzed."

"That doesn't make sense at all."

"I said the same thing and Sousuke said if we wanted to, we could give a victim's statement of sorts."

The next day, Andrews opens his eyes and finds himself dangling down from the roof of the building used for rescue training. Down below, he can hear Daniel speaking as if he was in charge.

"Today, we're simulating rescuing people trapped dangling down from roofs of buildings. Due to his enthusiastic nature, Andrews had volunteered to be the 'victim' for this scenario. Time is of the essence, but take it easy at first. After all, it wouldn't do to make mistakes due to rushing. Isn't that right, Andrews?" The reply he gets is what he's always expected from the loudmouth.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

The next week, Mei and Tony are pulling into Tranquility with Ironhide and Lennox. They had found a small starter home with two bedrooms and one bathroom, a family-sized kitchen, a garage for two cars and an in-ground swimming pool.

Mei can only smile as she enters the house in Tony's arms, as he had not yet carried her over the threshold. Giving her a soft kiss as he sets her back down onto her feet, he shows her to a pre-delivered chair and has her sit down.

"Stay put, honey. I don't want you to strain yourself." Softly rubbing her still-slender belly, he goes on. "Starting a new life while carrying new lives within you is a risky venture. Even if it is too early."

"Mmm, I know." Giving him a soft kiss as he rubs her belly, she whispers, "You're sweet." Tony gives her a soft grin as he leaves her side to help Lennox with the boxes of food and suitcases in Ironhide's bed. Slowly getting up, she strokes her belly and says, "Mommy'll just look around and orient herself. Okay, babies?"

Within minutes, the Reynolds are fully moved in. Before he and Ironhide leave, Lennox wants to make something absolutely certain.

"You know where to find us if you need us, right?"

"We do, Will. Give Sarah and Annabelle our regards." Lennox smiles at Mei and firmly shakes Tony's hand before exiting the house.

As they hear Ironhide pulling away from the house, Mei can feel Tony gently wrap his arms around her from behind and she just nestles into his embrace. For now she truly feels she has a home. When she feels him kissing her ear, she lightly giggles and gently leans into him before tugging them toward the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Secretary of Defense John Keller steps into a room occupied by a large group of people. These people are the families and loved ones of Tony's fallen comrades. With a grave note, he begins.

"I'm Secretary of Defense John Keller. For those of you wondering why you've been summoned here, allow me to explain. By now I'm sure you heard about a warehouse explosion in Tokyo Japan, about how explosive compounds that had been improperly stored caused the building to explode, killing several people inside. I'm here today to tell you that's the public version. The private version is much more different. Tech Sergeant Epps, if you please."

"Yes sir." As Epps turns off the lights and begins the playback, he says, "This is a video disc recovered from the scene of the incident the SECDEF was just describing. It's graphic, so if you have problems at seeing gory images, don't watch."

As the recorded satellite feed plays, the families can clearly see a massive machine shaped like a scorpion blast at an Abrams mine-sweeper, causing the tank to go off the road and explode. As the other vehicles stop, a young soldier stepping out from the passenger side of a Humvee shoulders an M4, ready for action. The young soldier then opens fire into the ground after the scorpion spears the Humvee's driver right in the head, killing the soldier instantly.

As the soldier concentrates on firing on the hostile, the other soldiers join in and open fire as well while a still-operational Abrams aims it's main barrel at the monstrosity and fires. A sabot round impacts with it, only to wind up hitting the thicker armor-like plating on the scorpion. In turn, the scorpion fires a blast from it's claw that obliterates the tank and crew. That blast's shockwave alone knocks down the young soldier, knocking the young warrior out.

The scorpion then proceeds to destroy the other two Humvees before they can fire their TOW missiles at it. The Bradley attempts the same but winds up falling to it's blasting claw as well. Just as it goes toward the Stryker, another soldier runs up with an AT-4 launcher and winds up getting speared in the chest before even getting the shot off. It then destroys the Stryker, the remaining soldiers fall victim to it and it burrows itself back into the Afghani desert floor. From there, the recording ends and another one starts before being paused.

"What you'd just seen was a Decepticon named Scorponok. Of all the soldiers of that group, there was only one survivor. The soldier that had been knocked unconscious by the blast from the Abrams. That soldier is the one that got the recording to us. He had elected for me to decide what to do with it." Giving Epps a nod, Keller says, "Go ahead, Epps."

"Yes sir. If any of you would like some popcorn, don't be afraid to ask. Because this is definitely popcorn-worthy." Epps chuckles at their puzzled looks as he begins the playback again. "Some time later, Scorponok came across something that it couldn't even begin to touch after disabling another machine."

As they watch, they can see the image of Scorponok getting his hide handed a pummeling. One by one, they put their hands up, wanting to eat popcorn. By the time they'd started eating, Scorponok had been destroyed. Along with the disabled machine. The SECDEF turns toward Maureen Reilly and sees her nodding in approval. She then looks at him and rises.

"The soldier that survived. Who and where is he right now? I want to thank him." Looking at the others, she adds, "As I'm sure the others would as well, Mr Secretary."

Keller nods as he replies, "I'll put it through in the works, Mrs Reilly. He and his wife should've arrived at their new home by now. We'll go next week, if not in a couple of days."

Author's Notes: If you enjoyed this story, you may want to go right to 'Car Shopping' next.


End file.
